The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus having air spring chambers between the vehicle body and the respective wheels, which air spring chambers compressed air can be either supplied or exhausted.
In a conventional suspension apparatus of this type, compressed air supplied to the respective air spring chambers is obtained by compressing atmospheric air by an air compressor. The compressed air exhausted from the air spring chambers is returned to the atmosphere. When atomspheric air is taken in, it must be dried by a drier with silica gel or the like in order to protect metal parts of an air circuit from rust and to prevent valves from becoming inoperative due to freezing of moisture. With such a conventional arrangement, the drier absorbs moisture from the air while drying it, so that its moisture absorbing capacity is degraded. In the worst case, the drier must be replaced several times, resulting in inconvenience.